One touch
by violet167
Summary: He's been avoided by everyone except her. Something like one night one touch but different. Please read and enjoy!


_**I know what you might be thinking. The last one shot with a name like one touch was weird I will admit that but this is something different . Inspired by the life of death video. Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Takumi Pov**

There she is again. A village girl by the name of Misaki Ayuzawa and the only person who ever acknowledged me unlike the others. She's known to be loud and mean to guys but to me she's nice and caring. I watched her scold a few boys then walked in the direction of the river.

I hide myself from others so they won't see me. I'm a monster to them. From a young age they told me I will be a danger to everyone. I caused death to those around me with just one simple touch. They chased me out the village when I was just five in hopes I'd die on my own but I lived on thanks to Misaki.

She found me one day in the forest and instead of running away she asked if I was okay. That was the first time anyone had ever cared for me. I was intrigued from that day on by her. I watched her but never talked to her up close. Only from afar. I secretly helped her out but never touched her. I didn't want her to die.

I followed her to the river. She had to go catch water for the orphanage she's lived in. I knew she hated it there but she never left. Where would she go? I'd take her to my home but it's risky.

The people in the orphanage were never grateful to her. She helped with the kids and if something went wrong they'd blame it on her like it was her fault. Still, I envied her. She one day has the chance to get away from them and live casually among others. I can never do that. I don't understand why I am like this. They said I am death. Why would it have to be me? I don't want to kill people when I touch them.

I make it to the river and see her putting water into buckets. Oh how I wished for just one chance to touch her but I can't. If I am death then she is life to me. Watched her from afar. She turned around and I thought she was looking at me but then she looks away.

"Takumi," I heard my name being called from her direction. She knew I was there.

I got up slowly and make my way to her but carefully. Not too close.

"I'm here," I told her.

She smiled and made a step towards me. I took a step back. She frowned.

"Why did you move back?" She questioned me.

"I-I don't want to hurt you,"I stuttered looking away.

"You won't," She said then proceeds to make her way towards me.

"I shouldn't have come," I stated then turned away from her and ran into the forest.

I heard her running after me. I speed up.

"Takumi."

I ignored her call.

"Takumi."

I'd only hurt her.

"Takum-AH!"

I stopped immediately. Is she hurt? I went back. I hurried as fast as I could.

"Misaki!" I called over and over.

"Over here!"

I followed her voice and and found her trapped in a whole. I reached my hand down to her but pulled it back when I remembered. How will I get her out?

"I-It hurts," She said weakly.

I started to panic. How would I get her out? Why did I have to run away?

"Give me your hand," She told me.

I shook my head. "That's a bad idea. You'll die."

"Something stabbed me and I'm losing blood. I'll die either way. I don't want to die down here."

I hesitantly reached down my hand to help pull her up. A tear slide down my face. Why? Why her?

I pulled her up carefully. Her body is covered in blood. I can't carry her or she'll die sooner. She can't walk on her own to make in time plus the orphanage will just let her die. Why?

"I'm sorry," I said to her. I can't be sorry enough.

To my surprise she hugged me. I'm shocked. No one ever willingly hugged me.

"Misaki don-"

"You weren't asked to be born this way. This isn't your fault," She hugged me tighter.

I hugged her back as tight as I could until I felt her body became still and her breathing ceased. I moved her and laid her on the ground. I touch her hand and squeezed it. This is one touch I'll never forget.

* * *

 _ **How was it? Confusing as One night One touch? Share your thoughts and please watch the video on Youtube "The life of death."**_


End file.
